manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Cut Content
Before the release of any Manhunt game, there were features that were removed from the final product. Manhunt Characters and gangs * James Earl Cash had a completely different look. Cash was much more muscular, he had a different haircut and a green tank shirt. * The Clowns were cut. * Camheds were cut. * The Jury were cut. * The Lost and Binbag were cut. * Scarecrow was cut. Scarecrow’s profile lists him as a boss character. It's possible that the tramp from Drunk Driving is Scarecrow. * The Skinz used to have more powerful weapons like Revolvers and Sawn-Off Shotguns, but in the alpha the only firearm they use is the Nailgun. * The Innocentz used to have the Spiked Bat. Weapons * Ice Axe * Hunting Knife/Alternate Knife * Black Wood * Scythe * Metal Pipe * There was an alternate "Silenced" Sniper Rifle, it was probably similar to the Tranquilizer Rifle only with the power of a Sniper. Levels * Kill The Rabbit was once known as Pool of Tears. * The Skinz were cut off from the level Mouth of Madness. * The Spiked Bat was removed from Doing Time, but it still can be found hidden off behind a closed gate. * The Hammer was cut from Time 2 Die. * The Barbed Wire was cut from Deliverance Executions * The Blackjack executions were different. * The execution camera was different. * There was a special Barbed Wire execution in Deliverance that could be used against Piggsy. Manhunt 2 Characters and gangs * Leo Kasper had a different face and his Dixmor clothes were the same of Danny. * Danny had a white t-shirt and blue pants in the Release Therapy ending cut-scene. * Project Militia was different. * The Legion gang members looked like Leo. * Innocent characters were featured more often in the PS2 and PSP versions. * The Red Kings had a different look. * More Civilians were dropped or appaer only in 1 version(s). * Project Doctor were cut, only one appaers in Origins. * Scarecrow were cut again, but a little easter egg appaers in Broadcast Interrupted. * Ecxecutable Kids and Women were cut, obviously for Violence problems. * Police Women were dropped. * Several gang member models for the Pervs were dropped from all versions of the game (someone appaers in cutscene) Weapons * The Heavy Handgun had a different color. It was more silvery rather than grey. * It is believed by some fans that brass knuckles were meant to appear. * In the game's files, there can be found weapons names, that aren't present in the game: ** Icepick ** Tranquilizer Rifle ** Dildo ** Meat Cleaver ** Hammer ** Milk Bottle ** Acid Bottle ** Knife ** Small Bat (possibly Blackjack) ** Newspaper ** Flowers ** Wooden Spike ** Chainsaw ** Rake ** Golf Bat ** Scythe ** Spiked Bat * The Machete from Manhunt was suposed to appear. Environmental Executions * The Broken Fence execution from Domestic Disturbance was cut. * An execution called Harvester was meant to appear, most likely in Altered State. Levels Awakening * A civilian character was cut off from the PS2 and PSP versions. * There were more beta Legion gang members, however many of them can't be executed or can be fought. * The Plastic Bag was present from this level in the beta. * The Axe can be found in this level in the beta. Ghosts * In the beta, the Trashmaster is facing the north wall and a glass shard appears near the window. * In the beta, a gang member won't come to you in the onscreen prompt tutorial. * There is a wooden fence where you need to crawl down instead of an open door. * The Manhole was present in the PS2 and PSP versions. * The Circular Saw and Sheers were absent in the beta. The Sheers apears in this level on the PC and Wii, but it is absent on the PSP and PS2. The Circular Saw is present only in the Wii version. * The Whisky Bottle is absent from this level in the beta, but this is because it is a PC/ Wii version only weapon. Sexual Deviants * The music in the dungeon was the same as the piece of music playing in the club where the stripper was dancing. * Early versions of Manhunt 2 had an error with the Dentist Chair environmental execution. * The Dentist Chair execution was toned down, but only in the PS2 and PSP versions of the game. * You could originally kill the man strapped to the electric chair in the middle room in the dungeon, but this was cut, however you can still kill him in the PC version of the game. * The puzzle of how to gain access to the 3 rooms with the environmental executions in the dungeon originally had the first room locked rather than the middle room, and had a hidden door inside the middle room that lead to the first room. * Dildo for Executions were cut. * An environmental performance masochists objects has been cut. * Pliers has been cut. * An environmental performance with electric cables have been removed. Red Light * There was a Syringe instead of the Glass Bottle at the beginning of the level. * There were several hobos that walked around in this level, they are still present in the PC version of the game. * Initially, the hobos attack you, like enemis. * In the street outside the erotic shop, also walked the Red Kings Kings and no cops, in the beta, while in the alpha, even cops. Best Friends * The Revolver is absent in the beta, instead, replaced by the Heavy Handgun. * In the Apha the Heavy Handgun were replace with the Silenced Pistol. * The Pliers were cut from this level. * Some Project Militia have a Crowbar, instead a Nightstick. * The Flashlight and the Circular Saw are absent in the final version. * There was also a Sniper Rifle in the beta. * If you fall into the water, you die, in the beta. * In the alpha, there is a bug that if you fall into the water, you can respawn in a random zone (also hidden zones). * The Factory, in th ìe beta/alpha, isn't a Suger Factory. Safe House * The door with the pad lock at the beginning of the game was absent in the beta. * The Crowbar was absent. * Originally Daniel started this level off with a Heavy Handgun rather than a Revolver, and the Watchdogs at the beggining originally had the Heavy Handgun as well. * In the beta there is a hobo at the beggining of the Episode who runs towards Daniel screaming about the advancing Watchdogs, he is still present but only on the PC version of the game. * With Watchdogs there are, also ,some Pervs. * The Pump-Action Shotgun doesn't appear in the beta. * Some Watchdogs have a Baseball Bat in the beta/alpha. Bees Honey Pot * The brothel and the level was know as The Honey Pot. * There are some hidden rooms, accesibled and used in the beta. * All Watchdogs have a Sawnoff Shotgun, instead a Heavy Handgun. * Some Pimps/Civilian were removed from the final version. * The Axe were cut from this level. * In the beta, you start the level from the road in front of the brothel. Assassination * There was a cutscene where Leo Kasper talks about the project scientist killed with the Sniper Rifle. * There was a short cut-scene showing Leo killing a member of the Project Militia with a Sniper Rifle. * At the beginning of the level, Leo had only a Sniper Rifle. * The Light Handgun was absent. * The Heavy Handgun were cut.. * The Pump-action Shotgun were absent in the final version. * The Watchdogs were dropped from this level. * In the beta/alpha, if you fall down, you respawn in the point were you fall. Most Wanted * The Bloodhounds, that Danny first kills in the level, had Shotguns instead off Sub-Machine Guns. * The Circular Saw and Sawn-Off Shotgun were absent. * The Kuruma was cut off from the Auto Shop. * Some Civilians and Pimps were removed. * The Pervs and the Red Kings were cut from this level. Origins * During the intro cut-scene for this level, where Leo in Danny's body is choking the guard through the gap was originally a Project Scientist. * After being captured by The Watchdogs you could use a Fire Extinguisher execution to eliminate the Watchdog sergeant that is guarding the lab doorway. * When you came across the speaker, Pickman will instantly say the hypnotic trance in the beta. * The hypnotic trance is a bit different in the beta. * In the beta, the only way to bring out the Watchdogs, at the beginning of the level, was to take the brick and glass shard and use the brick to attract and eventually kill him with a execution from high. * Initially, there are a Paralyzer Gun, that you can taked first to go to Pickman. * In the beta, the speaker haven't a marker. Broadcast Interrupted * Danny initially removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes during the introduction cut-scene for this level. * The first Bloodhound originally had an Axe, instead of the Baseball Bat. Altered State * The section where you have to use a Crowbar to access the sewer pipe leading out of the starting area was slightly altered; originally it was not as obvious that you have to use a Crowbar to open the pipe in order to exit the area. * The Scythe, that want to be appaers in this level, were cut. Domestic Disturbance * Broken Fence execution was cut off. * Civilians, women and kids were cut from thi level. Personality Clash * Personality Clash was once know as Cemetery. * The Weary Pines Cemetery was called Whispering Hill's Cemetery. * The Axe werecut. * In this level, appaers, not only the Project persons, but also the other gangster killed by Danny: Red Kings, Cops, Pervs, Pimps... Release Therapy * Originally, Danny was holding a Heavy Handgun. * Originally, Release Therapy was the final episode of the game. * During the ending cut-scene where Danny wakes up and sees Leo’s reflection in the mirror, Danny was wearing a white t-shirt with blue pants and Leo's reflection was wearing the green Dixmor inmate outfit. Executions * The Barbed Wire, Pliers and Assault Rifle executions were different. In the PC version these executions remain the same way they originally were. * Executions didn't had a filter in the PSP, PS2, and Wii versions of the game. * You can smash heads or the heads are smashable when came upon an execution in the PSP, PS2, and Wii versions(Only gun executions and certain enviornmental executions allow players to do this in these versions). * The original PC version was censored like the other versions of the game. Other * Originally the flashback episodes did not start off by saying “6 Years Earlier”. * Danny and Leo went transparent when hiding. * The PS2/PSP versions of Manhunt 2 originally had the same quick select menu as used on the Nintendo Wii version of the game. * The Beta PC version of Manhunt 2's gameplay looks like the alpha version of PS2/PSP(Ex: The perverts in the dungeon weren't wearing unique clothing like in the Wii version, also there wasn't blood and visible wounds in executions in the beta PC version, just liket the PS2/PSP versions). * A beta PC screenshot shows that originally the Sickle was supposed to appear in Sexual Deviants. * The PSP, PS2, and Wii versions of Manhunt 2 originally had a rating system like the PC version. es:Beta Category:Secrets